


Just Might Find 44

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [45]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sadism, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Sean's nightly phone call, which takes place while Bill is filming Season Two of <i>Prison Break</i> and Sean is filming <i>The Hitcher.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 44

There have been plenty of times over the past three weeks when Bill's found himself wondering if he's bit off more than he can chew. It's been years since he did TV, and if that weren't hard enough, coming into the sophomore season of a unexpectedly popular TV show isn't the easiest thing in the world.

He loves the character, though, and after spending days all but mainlining the first season, he feels like he's beginning to have a feel for both Mahone and the show itself. It helps that pretty much everyone on the set has gone out of their way to be friendly, and he finds himself liking most of them.

It also helps that Sean calls him every evening or morning, depending on his own schedule.

Today it's evening, late evening, but since they're actually in the same time zone, it doesn't matter so much that it's late. Sean's exhausted, but after a nice hot shower he feels close to human again. Movie blood is disgusting; it gets sticky so fast, and this movie's been covered in the stuff. Sean's naked as he stretches out on the bed and dials Bill up, stifling a yawn.

"Hey," Bill says, grinning, because yeah, just knowing Sean's on the phone makes him feel good. "How's my favorite homicidal maniac?"

"Tired. But I scared the shit out of half the crew today," Sean says with a grin. "It's going pretty well."

"That's good to hear," Bill says, stretching out on the bed. "I'm having a pretty good time here myself; it's a good bunch of people." _And, in some cases, fairly attractive people as well._

"I'm glad," Sean says. "You'll be out there for a while--I won't be here for nearly as long, and most of them out here--God, they're so young." Sean chuckles to himself. "They're all young. I'm coming to the conclusion that one of them is _bubbly_."

"That would be the girl in peril?" Bill asks, amused.

"Sophia," Sean confirms, shaking his head. "I know I must have been that young once, but it seems like a lifetime ago." He makes a face. "Actually, if you do the math, it _is_ a lifetime ago; one of her lifetimes, anyway. Best not to think about it. How are your fugitives?"

"Young," Bill says with a laugh. "But good. Not that I've done much with any of them. I'm playing catch up with them, both in the storyline and here on the set." He laughs. "I think everyone's a little afraid of me, because Mahone is turning out to be a bit of a loose cannon."

"Sounds exciting, Master," Sean says, licking his lips; that grin's turning impish now. "Something tells me John Ryder wouldn't get two feet if Mahone were after him."

"Probably not," Bill says, knowing that Sean can hear his smirk. "Ryder's not supposed to be some sort of genius, is he? Mahone...well, he's a lot smarter than I am."

"In all honesty, I haven't looked all that hard for Ryder's inner motivations," Sean says. He's smirking, too, and there's a low curl of arousal working its way up from the base of his spine now. This movie, this part, is something he could play in his sleep; it just happened to be filming at the right place and at the right time. "But if you'd like to play around with torturing a psychopath back into line, Master, I think I could manage that."

"I think I could do that," Bill says. "It might involve some serious pain, though. Sometimes you have to work to get through to you criminal types." He actually suspects that Mahone wouldn't do much that was physical, but there's no reason not to tailor the character to the fantasy, if only for Sean.

"Violence does seem to be the only thing Ryder understands." Sean grins. "That and sex, and I doubt the two are very far apart for him." That just brings to mind a scene he's got coming up in a few days, and he ends up coughing and trying to move his thoughts elsewhere.

"Is that so?" Bill asks. "I suppose he thinks of himself as a top?" He can't help wondering if they'll end up doing some of the same maneuvering they did for Sharpe and _Outlaw._

"I think that depends on who he's dealing with," Sean says. He licks his lips, thinking this one over. "He might like being fought down, but I can see taking orders being very appealing to him. But the girl..." He stops short, realizing Bill might not have been looking for Sean's thoughts on the rest of the cast -- particularly not the female, bubbly part.

"The girl?" Bill can't help being a little surprised, but he's willing to roll with the punches. "Tell me about the girl."

_Shit, I can't even remember her name._

"We have a wrestling scene coming up," Sean says, suddenly wondering if he's stuck his foot in his mouth. "I'm pretty sure Ryder's thoughts on _her_ are toppy all the way." _In for a penny,_ he thinks, rolling his eyes at himself; there's no reason to keep things like this from Bill, it's not as if he's going to do anything about it. "And honestly, Master, if I were single and looking for a fling, I might be half tempted. She seems like the sort of girl who'd take a spanking very nicely."

"Oh, does she?" Bill grins. He rarely gets to see Sean's toppy side, although he has to admit that it's appealing in a way. "You been thinking about that much?"

"A bit," Sean admits, and since Bill doesn't sound disturbed or unhappy, Sean relaxes quite a bit. "More than a bit," he says, grinning. "You know the feeling you get when you take one look at someone and can't stop thinking about how good they'd sound if they were hurting...?"

"It's possible," Bill says dryly. He ruins the effect by laughing. "Are you seriously thinking that way?" He wouldn't mind watching something like that; he's never really seen Sean topping a woman.

"Seriously as in, is it distracting me? No. Seriously as in, would I like to do it?" Sean has to stop and think about that; it hadn't occurred to him, really, that it was a possibility. Carrie-Anne was one thing; Sophia's an entirely new element, brand-new to both him and to Bill, and while a twenty-four-year-old girl certainly isn't going to interfere with what he and Bill already have... it's a very, very different dynamic they'd be playing with. "I think I might, yeah," he says softly. "I get the impression she'd go for it. She _is_ Establishment," Sean says, and now he thinks his ears might be going a little pink. "I looked her up."

"Oh, really?" Bill asks, grinning a little. His own distraction has turned out to be an Establishment member as well, and he doesn't mind the coincidence at all.

"Not without me there," he says quickly. "You can talk and negotiate, but nothing else until I'm there."

"Oh! God, no, Master, I wasn't thinking about actually--you know I wouldn't--" Sean laughs, shaking his head. There's no need to trip over his tongue that way; Bill knows he'd never step outside their boundaries like that, but more importantly, _Sean_ knows Bill has faith in him. It's a great thing, feeling that certain of their relationship. "I'd enjoy having the chance to play with someone from the top, especially someone like Sophia--" she's so damn perky, so cheerful, so squirmy; Sean can just picture what she'd be like tied up and getting spanked-- "but only if it's something you're comfortable with, and even then... is that something you'd like to watch? Because I've spent some time thinking about topping someone under your orders, and God, _that_ I'd like."

"Oh, yeah?" Bill asks. He's never had a boy who was as much of a switch as Sean, and now that he knows how much he means to Sean, he doesn't mind it so much. _He's not going to leave me for some girl who's only four or five years older that Lorna, even if she is the cutest bottom ever._

"I'd like to see that," he says. "What did you have in mind for her?"

"Nothing too complicated," Sean admits. Thinking about this as a scene that might actually happen is getting him hard--_as if that's a surprise_\--and he settles a little more firmly into the bed, closing his eyes. "I'd like to put her in some medium-weight cuffs, give her a nice hard spanking, make her blow me before I get her off. She doesn't look like the type of girl who'd take well to orgasm control, so probably nothing like that."

"Well...." Bill picks up his Palm and checks his schedule. "Looks like I've got a little time off next week. If my boy wants to set something up for his master and his own entertainment..."

"I'll talk to her," Sean says with a grin. "I think we ought to be able to manage something." He hasn't had an open talk with Sophia about the Establishment just yet, but he's got a feeling the direct approach will work just fine with her. _Which is always pleasant._

"What about you?" he asks. "How are your coworkers? Any pleasant distractions out your way?"

"I'm not sure yet," Bill says. "Not only am I the new guy on the block, but I'm working with a pretty small group of people. On the other hand...our star is one of the prettier boys I've ever run across, and by a rather nice coincidence, he's a member of the club." He chuckles a little. "I wouldn't mind seeing him on his knees."

"Really," Sean murmurs. It's nice having enough confidence in Bill and their relationship that hearing that sort of thing doesn't worry him; it's been a long time since he was that sure of someone, or that sure of himself. All the same, though, he knows himself well enough to know he'd never be comfortable in a relationship where the dom just does whatever in hell he pleases without talking about it first--and he's glad Bill's not like that. "What sort of reading do you get from him? Think he'd go for it?"

"I think he's a little freaked by his life right now," Bill says. "I've talked to some of the other people working on this thing, and no one expected it to do as well as it has, so there's the usual worry about sophomore slump. And he's carrying it all, or at least a big part of it." He thinks about the way that Wentworth seems to still have Scofield's nervous energy long after the cameras stop rolling.

"I think he really needs to be taken down now, and I'd like to be the one to do it." He pauses and then adds, "But only if you're okay with the idea. In fact, it can wait until you visit if you'd rather be here."

"You know, I would," Sean admits. He shifts on the bed, trying to figure out what exactly it is that makes him think being there for a scene like that would be easier, and it comes to him fairly quickly; it's not having to wonder. "But I also wouldn't want to ruin whatever it is you've got in mind. Do you think he'd be bothered by an observer?"

"I've rarely met an actor who is," Bill says with a chuckle. "I can talk to him about it; we're actually getting a chance to work together in a couple of days." He thinks about it for a moment. "And you talk to your girl."

_Your girl_, Sean thinks, and while the notion of having her under him for a scene or two is appealing as hell--appealing enough to make a nice hard shiver run up his spine--he can also tell he's not looking for that on a long-term basis. "Yes, Master," he murmurs.

Bill leans back in bed and runs a hand down his leg. "So, now that we've gotten all of that out of the way...."

Sean chuckles at that; he knows that tone of voice. "What can your slave do for you, Master?" he asks.

"If you were here...if we had all our toys from home," Bill says, still running a hand up and down his thigh. "I'd tell you to pick something that hurts and beg me to use it on you. So...what would you pick?"

"Singletail, Master," Sean says without hesitation. It's not that he's been thinking about this, not exactly, but when they're separated this way, sometimes he ends up craving something that intense, that sharp.

"My boy misses pain, does he?" Bill's fingers curl just a little; Sean's not the only one who misses the single tail. "I'd love to see stripes across your back and ass right now." He laughs a little. "Hell, I'd settle for your ass and back without the stripes."

Sean can't help the grin that remark puts on his face. They were a hell of a long time getting to this point, but he knew some of it back when they first met--they're a good fit, a damned good fit, and the fact that it turned out to be the sort of thing a relationship could be built on is just the icing. "I'd take you without the singletail, Master," he says, still grinning, "but I hope you'll forgive your slave for being damn glad you know how to use one."

"Oh, I'll forgive you," Bill says, smiling a little. "How could I not forgive a boy who looks so good when he's got welts on his back from my whip? A boy who begs for more of it?"

"Your boy, Master," Sean murmurs, and right now it doesn't matter how far away Bill is. He's still Bill's boy, and Bill can still put him on his knees with a word. "Your boy can't wait to beg for you again."

"Who says he has to wait?" Bill says, pressing his hand against his cock. "You haven't come since we last talked, have you?" A rhetorical question, of course, but Bill likes those under the proper circumstances.

"No, Master," Sean says, grinning. "Your boy's been good."

"I figured as much," Bill says. "Do you want to beg for it?"

"Christ, yes, please, Master, please let me come for you," Sean says. His eyes close, and he swallows hard, keeping the hand that isn't holding the phone flat on the bed. Whether they can see each other or not, he's got a feeling Bill would _know_ if Sean started touching himself before he's told, and no matter how good that sounds, he's not going to do it.

"Not yet," Bill says. "Start touching yourself for me." He's sure Sean isn't doing it already, and being able to trust his boy like that is one hell of a good feeling.

The moan Sean lets out when he gets his hand on his cock says it all--_thank God_ and _Christ, yeah_ and _thank you, Master_ all at once. But that last one needs to be said out loud, so after one easy stroke, Sean licks his lips and murmurs, "Thank you, Master."

"Good boy," Bill says. "Of course, you might not want to thank me yet; I haven't said anything about letting you come."

Sean laughs. "Still feels damned good, Master," he says. It always feels so much better touching himself when he's got orders to do it; he's just wired that way, whether he gets to come or not.

"Make it feel better," Bill says, grinning at the phone. "Tug on one of your rings. Hard."

"Yes, Master," Sean says, reaching up and giving one of his rings a rough twist, holding that twist as he groans out loud. If it were Bill hurting him, this would be even better--_can't fucking wait until we're in the same place again._

"When I see you next," Bill says, "I'm going to take you to the club here in Houston and put a chain on those rings, attach it to your leash and lead you around like that all night. Maybe use them to attach you to a wall before I use the single tail on you."

"Oh, fuck--yes, Master, please," Sean says, pulling at his rings again, harder this time. "Please, I'd beg so fucking hard for that--it sounds so good, Master."

"Yeah, thought you'd like that," Bill says, finally giving up and gripping his cock. "Every time you moved, every time the whip made you jerk or squirm, you'd feel it."

"Yes..." Sean whispers, the word almost coming out as a hiss. "God, Master, I'd love it, and it'd be so fucking hard to stay still through that..."

"And then you'd have to stay still afterwards while I fucked you, nice and slow." Bill's hand is anything but slow as he starts jerking off, and before he can stifle it, a groan escapes.

"Still," Sean pants, trying to imagine it. "You're giving your slave... a hell of a lot of credit, Master..." He threads a fingertip through one of his rings and pulls at it again, holding it until it starts to ache and then twisting hard. "_Fuck_. Christ, I'd wear myself out begging for you, Master."

"I give you as much credit as you deserve," Bill says. "If I tell you to be still, you would be." He pauses to let Sean mull that over for a moment. "But right now, I want to hear my boy come for me."

"Oh fuck yes _thank you_ Master," Sean says, all in a rush as he gets his hand on his cock again. It just takes one rough squeeze and he's there, grunting, panting, trying to keep his mouth open so Bill can hear every last moan as he comes.

"Lick your fingers off," Bill says harshly, and it doesn't even take a full minute of thinking about what Sean looks like before Bill's coming with a low groan.

"Jesus," he mutters, reaching for the towel he'd left beside the bed. "You're a good boy, Sean."

Sean finishes licking off his hand and grins fuzzily at the phone. "Thank you, Master," he murmurs. "You're a damned good master." _Can't fucking wait to do all this in person._

"Mmmm." Bill chuckles. "Flattery will get you everywhere." He glances at the clock and sighs. "I've got an insanely early call tomorrow, so I should probably try to get some sleep." That he knows he'd sleep better if Sean was there is something he doesn't mention.

"If you get a chance, talk to Sophia tomorrow and tell me how that goes."

"I'll do that, Master." Sean covers his mouth, hoping the yawn won't be too audible. "I really fucking miss you," he murmurs.

"Miss you too," Bill says, and he really does. Just listening to Sean yawning makes him picture Sean sated and on the edge of sleep and he wishes it was his bed Sean was in. _God, I'm so fucking gone._

**Author's Note:**

> And here's where it ends. It's highly unlikely we'll return to writing these boys, so thanks for reading. We hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This was originally posted as Part 46, but because I put 39, 40 and 41 together, I'm changing it to 44.


End file.
